gnu_pttfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do tłumaczenia
Z grubsza, jest 5 grup tłumaczeń. Zalecamy wybranie jednej grupy i tłumaczeniu tych artykułów. Słownictwo i zwroty się powtarzają i łatwiej mieć obeznanie w danej dziedzinie. Rozmiary to pliku .pot, i są ogólnym wskaźnikiem długości artykułu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość do dłuższych artykułów. Tłumacząc, stajesz się "opiekunem" i w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ew. dalsze zmiany. Zwykle to kilka zdań, i zajmuje tylko kilka-kilkanaście minut. Jeśli artykuł ma starszą wersję, to dobrze i źle. Dobrze, bo zwykle znaczna część artykułu się pokrywa z obecnym, a źle bo trzeba dowiedzieć się i wprowadzić kto i kiedy tłumaczył. Liderzy mogą się tym zająć, ale trzeba powiedzieć wprost, że taka jest sytuacja. Czekają na recenzje #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/privacyaction.html - tłumaczenie Kamil Lebiecki i Jan Owoc 2011.07.11; recenzje: Marcin Wolak 2011.07.23 1/2 #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.html - tłumaczenie Paweł Różański i Jan Owoc 2011.07.11; recenzje: Marcin Wolak 2011.08.26''' 1/1; istniało stare polskie tłumaczenie . #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/practical.html - tłumaczenie Jan Owoc 2011.07.12; recenzje: Marcin Wolak 2011.07.22 '''1/2 #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/keep-control-of-your-computing.html - tłumaczenie Jan Owoc 2011.08.12; recenzje: Marcin Wolak 2011.08.27 1/2. #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-faq.html - tłumaczenie Marcin Wolak, 2011.08.24; recenzje: 0/2 #http://www.gnu.org/education/education.html - tłumaczenie Marcin Wolak, 2011.08.26; recenzje: '0/2 ' W trakcie tłumaczenia #http://www.gnu.org/people/people.html - Jan Wieremjewicz, 2010.06.24 #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-faq.html - Jan Owoc, 2010.06.30 (czy ktoś chce się przyłączyć, bo jest b. długie?) - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie - http://savannah.gnu.org/bugs/?19467 #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.html - Paweł Szulczewski, 2010.08.23, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/dat.html - Agnieszka Sznajder, 2011.01.12 #http://www.gnu.org/contact/contact.html - Aleksander Pruszyński, 2011.02.05 #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/byte-interview.html - Michał Walenciak, 2011.07.14 #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-resources.html - Oskar Gałecki, 2011.08.25 #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-software.html - Marcin Wolak, 2011.08.28 Czeka na przetłumaczenie "About Free Software" / "About the GNU OS" / GNU Do tej grupy należą wszystkie artykuły, które się skupiają na historii GNU, tym co to jest wolne oprogramowanie itd. #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/rms-lisp.html Członkowie grupy *Oskar Gałecki *Michał Walenciak *Marcin Wolak *Sylwester Zarębski "Licensing Free Software" Ta grupa to nie tylko tłumaczenie samych licencji, ale raczej tłumaczeniu dlaczego dana licencja jest "wolna", lub dlaczego inna nie, lub dlaczego należy wybrać wolną licencję itd. #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.html - 90 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/quick-guide-gplv3.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/vaccination.html - 5kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gates.html - 9kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/rtlinux-patent.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/udi.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motif.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/ ... - jest kilkanaście plików dot. konkretnych licencji Członkowie grupy *Daniel Oźminkowski *Paweł Szulczewski "Copyright" / "Intellectual Property" / "Patents" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami praw autorskich, prawa patentowego, błędnie wspólnie nazywanych "własnością intelektualną". #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/europes-unitary-patent.html - (jeszcze nie ma pliku .pot) #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/copyright-versus-community.html - w części przetłumaczone, czeka na nowego tłumacza #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-ip-ethos.html - 9kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/danger-of-software-patents.html - 84 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/misinterpreting-copyright.html - 38 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/eldred-amicus.html - 39 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/reevaluating-copyright.html - 24 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Członkowie grupy *Paweł Różański "Cultural and Social Issues" / "Upholding Software Freedom" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami nie związanymi bezpośrednio z wolnym oprogramowaniem lub prawami autorskimi. Tu trafiają tematy o cenzurze, wolności Internetu, cyfrowych ograniczeniach itd. #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/digital-inclusion-in-freedom.html - 59 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/opposing-drm.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ebooks.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/can-you-trust.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/right-to-read.html - 19 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/use-free-software.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lessig-fsfs-intro.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/second-sight.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wassenaar.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ucita.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wsis.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/mcvoy.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Członkowie grupy *Agnieszka Sznajder "Education" Jest dedykowany dział na stronie GNU, który zajmuje się używaniem oprogramowania GNU w dziedzinie kształcenia. #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-why.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-india-irimpanam.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-software-tuxpaint.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-argentina-ecen.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-resources.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-projects.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-contents.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-team.html - 7 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-india.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-argentina.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-india-ambedkar.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-software-gcompris.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-system-india.html - 24 kB Członkowie grupy * "inne" Jest dość sporo stron które nie są esejami, lub z innych powodów nie pasują do żadnej kategorii wyżej. One wszystkie trafiają tutaj. #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/README.translations.html - 20 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/software.html - 9 kB, aktualizowana 5 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB, aktualizowana 4 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/accessibility/accessibility.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/music/writing-fs-song.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/directory.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/mirror.html - 10 kB (istnieje stare polskie tłumaczenie) #http://www.gnu.org/server/tasks.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/whatsnew.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/gnu-advisory.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help-hardware.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/linking-gnu.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/encyclopedia.html - 3 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/free-encyclopedia.html - 30 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/TOC-FSFS.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/expanding.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/gnupresspub.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/potentialauthors.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/teachingprofessionals.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/termsofsale.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/bibliography.html - 16 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/irc-rules.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/08whatsnew.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/webmaster-quiz.html - 4 kB Członkowie grupy *Jan Owoc *Jan Wieremjewicz Przetłumaczone #http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/copyleft.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/distros/common-distros.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/distros/distros.pl.html - opiekun: Agnieszka Sznajder #http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-distros.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-system-distribution-guidelines.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/distros/screenshot.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/doc/doc.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/doc/other-free-books.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/events/rms-nyu-2001-transcript.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/about-gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-history.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-linux-faq.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-users-never-heard-of-gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/initial-announcement.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/linux-and-gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/manifesto.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/thegnuproject.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/why-gnu-linux.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/agnuhead.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/anfsflogo.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/atypinggnu.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/babygnu.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/gnupascal.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/graphics.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/license-logos.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/philosophicalgnu.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/whatsgnu.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/help/help-hardware.pl.html - opiekun: Jakub Waśko #http://www.gnu.org/home.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/licenses.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/translations.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-not-lgpl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon-nat.pl.html - opiekun: Szymon Parzych #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon-rms-tim.pl.html - opiekun: Szymon Parzych #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/apsl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/basic-freedoms.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/boldrin-levine.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/bsd.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/categories.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/censoring-emacs.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/compromise.pl.html - opiekun: Agnieszka Sznajder #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/computing-progress.pl.html - opiekun: Agnieszka Sznajder #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/drdobbs-letter.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/enforcing-gpl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/essays-and-articles.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fighting-software-patents.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-power.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-doc.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-for-freedom.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-motives.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gif.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gnutella.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-dream.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-way.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/guardian-article.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/hague.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ipjustice.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/javascript-trap.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Wieremjewicz #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/java-trap.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/linux-gnu-freedom.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Szulczewski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-antitrust.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-new-monopoly.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-old.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-verdict.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/my_doom.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape-npl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-word-attachments.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/not-ipr.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/open-source-misses-the-point.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/patent-reform-is-not-enough.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pirate-party.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/plan-nine.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pragmatic.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/protecting.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/public-domain-manifesto.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/savingeurope.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/schools.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/shouldbefree.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/social-inertia.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/software-literary-patents.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sun-in-night-time.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/the-danger-of-ebooks.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/trivial-patent.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/university.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/who-does-that-server-really-serve.pl.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-audio-format-matters.pl.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-copyleft.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-free.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/x.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/your-freedom-needs-free-software.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/provide.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-1.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-2.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/footer-text.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/head-include-2.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/software/reliability.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak Czego nie tłumaczyć Ogólna reguła jest taka: jeśli jest plik .pot do danej strony, to potencjalnie można by daną stronę przetłumaczyć. Nikt Ci nie będzie miał za złe jeśli przetłumaczysz dowolny jeszcze nie przetłumaczony artykuł. Są artykuły mniej ważne, te w folderach "award", "bulletins", "events", "fun", oraz "fry". Zalecam wybranie czegoś innego z list wyżej. Oto lista plików .pot, które chwilowo nie będziemy tłumaczyć: *award/1998/finalists.pot *award/1998/nominees.pot *award/1999/1999.pot *award/2000/2000.pot *award/2001/2001.pot *award/2002/2002.pot *award/2003/2003-call.pot *award/2003/2003.pot *award/award-1998.pot *award/award-1999.pot *award/award.pot *award/fsfawardlist.pot *bulletins/bulletins.pot *bulletins/thankgnus-index.pot *events/dinner-20030807.pot *events/events.pot *events/first-assoc-members-meeting.pot *events/nyc-2004-01.pot *events/porto-tech-city-2001.pot *events/sco_without_fear.pot *events/usenix-2001-lifetime-achievement.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-credits.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-download.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-in-your-language.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-kaffeine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-mplayer.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-totem.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-vlc.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-xine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-translation.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu.pot *fun/humor.pot *fun/jokes/10-kinds-of-people.pot *fun/jokes/anagrams.pot *fun/jokes/any-key.pot *fun/jokes/brainfuck.pot *fun/jokes/bug.war.pot *fun/jokes/c+-.pot *fun/jokes/clinton.tree.pot *fun/jokes/courtroom.quips.pot *fun/jokes/deadbeef.pot *fun/jokes/declarations.pot *fun/jokes/dna.pot *fun/jokes/doctor.manifesto.pot *fun/jokes/echo.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.pot *fun/jokes/errno.2.pot *fun/jokes/error-haiku.pot *fun/jokes/eternal-flame.pot *fun/jokes/evilmalware.pot *fun/jokes/filks.pot *fun/jokes/foreign-signs.pot *fun/jokes/freesoftware.pot *fun/jokes/fsf-in-german.pot *fun/jokes/gcc.pot *fun/jokes/gcc_audio.pot *fun/jokes/gingrinch.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-overflow.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-song.pot *fun/jokes/gnu.jive.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.acro.exp.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.pot *fun/jokes/gospel.pot *fun/jokes/gullibility.virus.pot *fun/jokes/hackersong.pot *fun/jokes/hackforfreedom.pot *fun/jokes/hakawatha.pot *fun/jokes/hap-bash.pot *fun/jokes/happy-new-year.cfbC.pot *fun/jokes/helloworld.pot *fun/jokes/hello_world_patent.pot *fun/jokes/know.your.sysadmin.pot *fun/jokes/last.bug.pot *fun/jokes/linus-islam.pot